


Reckless

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: When a death occurs and can’t be reversed, the only thing on your mind is revenge.





	Reckless

“No… no… Why isn’t it working?!”

You choked back heavy sobs as you repeatedly shot Breidablik in the direction of King Gustav’s lifeless body, in desperate attempts to revive him. You had all arrived to the scene of him locked in combat with Surtr, and it quickly became clear to everyone that the king of Múspell had the upper hand in the fight. Still, the Askran king refused to back down, the two continuing to swing their weapons at each other, hoping one of them would give in. Neither of them did.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of a loud clunk, and Gustav’s weapon flew out of his hands and landed hard on the ground. Before any of you could react, Surtr swung his axe towards the king, striking his chest and cutting deep through his armor and skin. The Askran siblings immediately ran to their father, catching him before he could land on the ground. Alfonse quickly undid his cape, pressing it against the wound in an effort to stem the immense bleeding. Priscilla raised her staff towards the king, but it seemed to have no effect on the dire situation.

“My… children…” The king tried to speak.

“Shh, please don’t strain yourself, father.” Sharena uttered, unable to hide the crack in her voice as she cradled his head resting on her lap.

“Sharena… Alf… onse…” He continued, his senses far too muddled to listen to his daughter.

Using what little strength he had left, he lifted an arm, laying it on Alfonse’s shoulder. The prince flinched as his heart sank. With this being the first time the king spoke to either of his children since they joined the Order of Heroes, Alfonse hoped it wouldn’t have to be the last time. However, it didn’t seem likely with the state he was in.

“I… I’m… sor… ry…”

With those words, Gustav’s breathing came to abrupt stop. His body quickly turned cold, startling the siblings as you ran over to them, holding up Breidablik and shooting it at the man in front of you. With no reaction, you tried it again, but this produced the same result. You soon began to panic as you tried a third, and a fourth time, but nothing seemed to change. This didn’t seem right to you. After all, Breidablik was supposed to fix this sort of thing, why not now?

“Kiran, stop.” Alfonse ordered you, one of his arms around Sharena as she sobbed into his shoulder. “It won’t work if the person you’re using it on is not part of the Order.”

“What? N… No, it has to…” You babbled, trying again once more, but it seemed he was right.

All of your thoughts were in disarray. The ravages of battle were never painless, but with Breidablik at your side, they could easily be reversed. For it to not be the case in this moment, you couldn’t think rationally. You immediately took off from the group, ignoring their pleas for you to come back.

The only thing on your mind was revenge. You had to catch up to Surtr.

Deep down, you knew this was beyond foolish. Your allies had yet to inflict a single wound on the man, and given your severe lack of experience in combat, you would most likely end up in worse shape than Gustav. You didn’t care. Once your feet began moving, there was no way to stop them. Soon enough, you saw him not too far in front of you. He slowly turned around, chuckling as his set his sight on you. He stepped closer towards you, his intimidating figure towering over yours as he raised his axe.

“So, you have a death wish as well, summoner?” He threatened you. “I suppose I can help you with that.”

You held Breidablik in front of you, preparing to defend yourself with it. Suddenly, before either one of you could land a blow, you felt someone grab you. The next thing you knew, Surtr was nowhere to be found. In fact, you were in an entirely different location than he was. When you were released from this new person’s grasp, you looked to find Kagero standing before you. Before you could address her or her you, you both turned to find the rest of the group running up to you.

“It’s a good thing I got there when I did.” She told you, turning back to look at you. “Only the gods know what he would have done to you otherwise.”

“I… Thanks… I guess.” You begrudgingly replied.

“Excellent work, Kagero.” Alfonse addressed the ninja graciously. “Now, I believe it’s best if we leave this place and go back to the castle.”

~~~~~

Long after everyone returned to the Askran castle, you found yourself standing on one of the balconies, contemplating everything that had happened. Looking back, you couldn’t believe you had thought to do something so stupid. You were the backbone of the Order, but you couldn’t fight. What chance did you think you had against a man who could do damage to others with just a simple look?

You heard the faint sound of footsteps behind you. You knew it was the prince, but you couldn’t dare to turn around. Surely, he must have been furious with you for being so reckless, so thoughtless.

“Kiran, please… Don’t… Don’t you ever do that again…” You heard him choke out. You couldn’t hear a hint of ire in his voice, rather, there was a wavering in it you weren’t prepared to hear. “I already have to plan a funeral for my father… Losing you as well would be too much for me to bear…”

Like a dam bursting, you fell to your knees, tears flooding and body trembling with heavy sobs as you held yourself tightly. Alfonse slowly approached you, and you knew you didn’t deserve any sort of comfort from him, but you couldn’t bother to fight him when he kneeled down and took you into his arms. You felt him rubbing your back soothingly, causing more emotion to pour out of you as you clung to him.

“I’m sorry…!” You whimpered into his chest. “I’m so sorry…”

“Oh. Kiran…” He murmured. “I promise you I’m not angry… As long as you are unharmed, I’m not angry…”

You picked your head up to look at him. He had tears of his own running down his cheeks, but as he told you, he didn’t appear even slightly angry. He gently brought a hand to your face, wiping away your tears with his thumb. He leaned in, softly kissing your forehead as you rested your head on his shoulder. Despite his own suffering, he was so willing to console you, and you felt your heart swell at how lucky you were.


End file.
